With certain conventional communication systems, the detection of Internet protocol (IP) terminating end points and ported public switch telephone network (PSTN) endpoints involves two separate process steps and two separate transactions within a telephony system. The detection of IP addresses involves a telephone number mapping (ENUM) query and ported number detection involves a local number portability (LNP) query. The two separate transactions and separate queries increases the cost and adds to latency of the call setup process. The increased cost and call latency may also impact call processing performance.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system of routing calls with respect to terminating end points.